Reviving Memory
by Ifit'sNotBaroque
Summary: The anticipation that comes with reviving Mr. and Mrs. Granger's memories...another take on a somewhat common theme, but I needed something to get me into writing Harry Potter and of course, my new favorite couple: Ron and Hermione.
**I know there's a ton of these stories out there, but I just got into the wonderful world of Harry Potter and have really wanted to hop into writing for it, so this was my first idea. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters, because I am no where near as brilliant as J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione sat in the Burrow, rapidly tapping her wand against the table. She was tense and agitated. Mrs. Weasley had made multiple attempts to ease her, but to no avail. Eventually she groaned, "Arthur, could you please wake up Ronald? I don't think anything else will help dear Hermione." She sighed, placing a cup of tea in front of Hermione.

A few minutes later, a rather disheveled Ron walked down the steps and sat next to Hermione, "Good morning, 'Mione." Hermione groaned and nearly slammed her head into the table, but Ron, whose reflexes had improved over their year on the run, slid his arms across the table to lessen the impact. "What's wrong?" Hermione mumbled something into Ron's arms. "Could we have a moment?" Ron directed towards his parents. Mrs. Weasley was about to protest, but Mr. Weasley took her by the arm and dragged her to another room. "What is it? Can I do anything for you?" Ron then realized that his arms were becoming wet.

Hermione slowly lifted her head and met his eyes with her tear filled eyes, "I don't think I can do this, Ron…"

He was momentarily confused as to what she was referring, but he then realized what day it was, "Hermione, I know you can master the charm and revive your parents' memories."

"That's not what I'm worried about…I'm…I'm worried they'll be terribly angry with me…" she whispered.

"Hermione, your parents love you; I know they'll forgive you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"How could anyone not love you?" Ron replied, smoothly. He didn't realize what he had said until he noticed Hermione's cheeks becoming a deep shade of red. "Oh-I…uh…well, I suppose you already know, I might as well make it clearer. I love you, Hermione. That's not how I meant to tell you for the first ti—"

"Ron," she interrupted, "I love you too. And that isn't the first time you told me."

"It isn't?" he asked, then remembered, "Oh! That hardly counts though, I was being quite daft at the time."

"Your point is?" Hermione questioned with a smirk.

"I…uh…"

Hermione burst out laughing at his discomfort, "I love you even when you are the daftest bloke in The Burrow!"

"So…? You're feeling better?" he asked tentatively.

"I will once we get this over with. Let's just go now!"

"Can I have breakfast first?" he asked.

"Fine, you can have breakfast first," Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron would always be…Ron.

A few hours later, Ron and Hermione apparated to Australia in search of Hermione's parents. As they walked around Sydney, Ron squeezed Hermione's hand, "Y'know, once we find your parents, I bet they'll know of a nice place to eat so I can get to know them better."

"If that's your plan, I should probably give you Muggle money."

"Why's that?" Ron asked.

"If my parents know that I'm paying for you, they will not be pleased."

"Oh…" Ron replied sheepishly, "I didn't think of that…"

Hermione chuckled, "It's alright, Ron, I don't mind." She pulled out her wallet and gave him a stack of Muggle money.

"How am I supposed to know how much to give?"

Hermione explained how it works and what each bill is worth, hoping Ron understood, then moved on to continue the search for her parents. About twenty minutes later, Hermione gasped. "What is it, 'Mione?"

"It's…it's them," she pointed quickly, "It's my parents. How are we going to do this? We're in such a public place."

"Just wait it out; we'll follow them at a safe distance then knock on their door when they get back ho—to their house."

"Ron, we are **not** stalking my parents!"

"I don't see how else we can do this, Hermione."

"Ronald, this is ridiculous!"

Ron noticed that people were starting to stare, so he gently grabbed Hermione's arms and moved his hands up and down her arms, then quietly said, "They're getting away, we need to make a decision. Now."

"Well…I guess your crazy idea is all that will work," Hermione reluctantly admitted.

They started following the Grangers. They hid behind trees, bushes, and buildings as they followed them for two hours. Finally, the Grangers went into a house.

"Do you want to get dinner beforehand?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed, "I supposed we should, but it has to be a quick one." After dinner, they apparated to an abandoned park that was a block away from the house. "I don't know if I can do this, Ron…"

Ron pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead, "You can, Hermione."

She took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. When Mrs. Granger answered, it took all of her strength not to hug her with all her strength. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi, mo—ma'am. I—um—we—" Hermione was starting to shake uncontrollably. She could feel the panic rising.

"Are you alright, dear?"

Mr. Granger came at that moment, "Who's at the door?"

Ron, thinking on his feet, said, "Stupefy!" He then put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and led her inside, closing the door behind them, "You can do it, Hermione."

Hermione took a deep breath, then started to mutter the charm that would revive her parent's memories.

 **So, I wrote the rest of this, but I'm not really happy with it. Honestly, I'm happy until about this point, then it just gets choppy and obnoxious. If enough people are interested in it, I'll post it, but I'm leaving this as complete for now because this is what I'm satisfied with. Maybe I'll try to edit it at some point.**


End file.
